fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animatronic Hieronymus Glove
Animatronic Hieronymus Glove is the main antagonist of the Mickey! episode, "Escape from Beneath Glove World". He is an animatronic replica of Hieronymus Glove, the founder of Glove World. History For an undefined amount of time before the events of "Escape from Beneath Glove World", Animatronic Hieronymus has regularly performed shows for patrons at the Glove World Theater. In the beginning of the episode, SpongeBob and Patrick attend one of the shows, where Animatronic Hieronymus sings a song about gloves. After the show, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, not realizing that the performer was merely an animatronic and not the real Hieronymus, decide to go backstage to meet him. While Mickey hangs back to sort out his glove collection, Goofy goes in to try and strike up a conversation with Animatronic Hieronymus, but he accidentally rips the robot's hand off. This triggers a security mechanism that makes Animatronic Hieronymus say "I NEED REPAIR!" over and over. Mickey becomes frightened and tries to get Animatronic Hieronymus to stop, ripping his head off in the process. Donald arrives and, upon seeing Goofy's predicament, cries out in horror and accidentally hits the "Run" button on the control panel, causing the show to start. The audience members see Mickey and Goofy desperately trying to fix Animatronic Hieronymus and run screaming from the theater, while Goofy trips over himself and accidentally brings down a curtain. Glove World security guards arrive and Mickey and Goofy beg for mercy, thinking that they killed the real Hieronymus Glove. The guards explain that the performer was just a robot, and the real Hieronymus Glove was cryogenically frozen decades ago. They then take Mickey, Donald and Goofy to Glove World Jail , intent to defacing Glove World property while Animatronic Hieronymus is taken away for repairs. Later, when Mickey and Goofy escape their cell to pursue a toddler who started a jailbreak, Animatronic Hieronymus is brought to a robotics lab to be repaired. The two engineers working on Animatronic Hieronymus hit his head with a wrench to reboot him. It's then revealed that Animatronic Hieronymus is actually sentient and thinks he is the real Hieronymus Glove, and he begins aggressively ordering the engineers around. However, the engineers laugh Animatronic Hieronymus off and decide to go on break. On their way out, they slam the door so hard that Animatronic Hieronymus's disembodied head falls into a trashcan. Animatronic Hieronymus then replays the memory of Goofy ripping off his head, and vows to do the same to Mickey and Donald if they ever cross paths again. Later, the toddler Mickey and Goofy were looking for enters the lab and hijacks Animatronic Hieronymus's body, leaving his head behind to angrily protest. Then Mickey and Goofy pass through the lab in search of the toddler, and Animatronic Hieronymus decides to pursue them. He attaches his disembodied hand to the bottom of his head and hunts them down. The group winds up in a sock-themed ride, so Animatronic Hieronymus hacks the ride to make it send them further down underground, landing them in the middle of Sock World, a new theme park still underdevelopment. Donald and Goofy see the toddler get on a roller coaster and chase him, at which point Animatronic Hieronymus catches up to them and bites their car to try and catch Patrick. He finally catches the group at the end of the ride, getting his body back and clutching the toddler in his hands, and the toddler reveals himself to be actually Webby Vanderquack. Donald asks Animatronic Hieronymus to give Webby back, but Animatronic Hieronymus refuses and declares that he's going to rip off Mickey's head. Mickey is horrified, but Goofy is unfazed. Being stupid, Goofy pulls his head off painlessly and easily, and offers it to Animatronic Hieronymus. This angers Animatronic Hieronymus, as he wanted to be the one to rip off Goofy's head, so the three of them start fighting over Goofy's head. In the chaos, Mickey gets Webby back and Animatronic Hieronymus gets ahold of Goofy's head. However, Donald is angry with Animatronic Hieronymus for holding a grudge against him, so he uses his tongue to knock Animatronic Hieronymus's head off and steal his body. Animatronic Hieronymus retaliates by stealing Goofy's body, and the two knock each other's heads off again and start fighting, until a voice orders them to stop. The voice belongs to the real Hieronymus Glove, who has indeed been cryogenizally frozen but very much alive. Animatronic Hieronymus tries to claim that he is the real Hieronymus, but Hieronymus orders his assistants to wipe Animatronic Hieronymus's memory banks and throw him in Glove World Jail, preventing the robot from doing any more damage to the park. Trivia Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers